The Left Hand Ninja
by katonkageryu
Summary: At a young age Naruto loses his right arm. But instead of being sad and depressed he only become stronger and learn more about his family as he head to become one of the stongest Hokage. Pairing: NarutoxOc


The Left Handed Shinobi

Katonkageryu

The Start Of A Hard Road

**Be easy on this fanfic. I'm new at writing story's like these but read alot of them. Just be easy on the reviews and tell me anything that needs to be work on. On to the fic now.**

**Konoha:**

A young, ten year old Naruto screamed. Tears roller down his eyes over his whisker marks. He coughed up some blood as he walked down the streets of Konoha. "SOME ONE! HELP!" Naruto cried. He looked at his left hand as he hit a wall. It was all covered in blood. He looked over to his right arm, or where he right arm used to be.

There was massive bleeding from his right side of his body. He dropped onto his knees. He knew that he needed to get to the hospital, but that was also a problem. He didn't know where the hell it was. Naruto saw light coming from a house. Naruto slowly walked over to the door of the house and knocked on it. "Please help me. I'm going to die." Naruto said, but didn't here a thing. He heard a faint scream and the light was gone.

He walked back on the street and countinued to walk down the street. He didn't know how longer he would last. He just made more pressure onto the lost arm. Naruto started to feel a little dizzy. He stumbled around knocking on the wall of the building and houses around him. He didn't bother screaming. He just knew that he would die at such a young age. He dropped down onto his knees and looked up into the sky, tears flowing down to the ground. He yelled once more, as loud as he could and dropped down to the ground.

**Next Day:**

Naruto slowly opened on of his eyes. He felt worm and he didn't felt the wet feeling of the blood on the right side of his body. Naruto slowly got up and looked around. There was no blood coming out from where his right arm was anymore. He was know at the hospital. His right side was bandaged up, his clothing where gone now and was replaced by the hospital clothing.

Naruto got off the bed but as quickly as he got off the bed, he fell on the cold ground of the floor. His feet was numb, he knew it. There was no feeling from legs and he couldn't move them. Naruto crawled over to the door. The door slid open as reached there. Naruto looked up to see the Third Hokage. "Naruto. Your up earlier then expected." The Third said.Naruto grumbled, "Then I hope you won't mind helping me up then Hokage-Ojiji." Naruto said.The Hokage smiled. He picked up Naruto putting Naruto's left hand over his shoulder. The third put Naruto on the bed. "Now Naruto. Would you mind telling me what happen to you right arm." The third said. Naruto nodded and started to speak."It all started last night. After I had some ramen with Iruka-Sensei, he paid for the meal and we went our seperate ways. After that I can't really remember." Naruto said.

The third nodded. "Naruto, I'll be back." he said and left.

The Hokage closed the door and sighed. "What do you want, Nagi." He said. An old man about the same age as the hokage. He was wearing a robe and was holding a cane with a dragon design on the side. "Sarutobi, about the kid." Nagi said. Sarutobi nodded. "You were suppose to be his guaridian but the consol denied the offer." He said. Nagi sighed, "Look. Why don't I train the kid, he's some what like me. I think I know what he's been through." Nagi said. Sarutobi looked at him and smile, "You are Konoha's first 'demon'. And his grandfather." Nagi nodded and smiled. "I'll let you see him. Just going to get him ready with the news." Sarutobi said and went back into Naruto's room.

Nagi sat down and smiled. "My daughter... Your wish has been done." Nagi said and smiled. The door open and Nagi started at it. A limp Naruto came out and looked at Nagi. "Are you really my grandfather?" Naruto asked. Nagi smiled and nodded. Naruto smiled and his eyes started to get teary. "GRANDPA!" Naruto yelled and hugged Nagi. Nagi chuckled. "Don't worry Naruto. You will be strong with only one hand." Nagi said and smiled. Sarutobi smiled. "Well Nagi since you are his legal guardian by blood you are able to take care of him." He said. Nagi got up, "So is Naruto healed yet?" He asked. Sarutobi nodded looking at Naruto again.

"Alright Naruto get you stuff and let's go." Nagi said. Naruto went back in. Nagi looked at Sarutobi. "You know I won't be kind to him during training." He said. Sarutobi nodded, "Knowing Naruto, he'll try twice as much to become Hokage now." Nagi stared at Sarutobi, "This only means the training will be set to back breaking level now." Nagi said. A small breeze went by, Sarutobi spine tingled, and Naruto felt cold. Naruto went back out with his cloths on with his right sleeve pinned back. "Does this mean I might die?" Naruto asked. "Maybe." Nagi said. Naruto nodded and smiled, "If this mean I'll become a great ninja then bring it!" Naruto yelled. Nagi smiled, _"Just like his father." _Nagi thought. "Alright let's go. Training start as soon we get back home!" Nagi yelled. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sarutobi smiled, "This is going to be good." He mumbled.

**Chapter end. Review no flames.**


End file.
